


无意识耍流氓反被压的池面小渣男

by ELElady



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELElady/pseuds/ELElady
Kudos: 16





	无意识耍流氓反被压的池面小渣男

1.  
许朝阳甫一踏出夜店便看见店门前儿一地的枫树叶。  
她盯了落叶半响，像是想起什么野趣，喉头登时一紧，抬手解开一颗领扣，清咳两声。  
“要命。”  
火久压不灭果真不行，尤其是刚开荤的人。  
方才在吧台旁，那白面小哥醉酒后的气质虽说有些猥琐，但他那双微泛水光的桃花眼却是诱人的紧。

可惜许朝阳不是个靠下半身思考的人，喝完自己点的酒便留那人醉趴在吧台。

要不，去找Kakyoin？  
许朝阳一面想着一面走向车库，“会不会太晚了？”  
或者他已经约了别人？

“算了，还是回家睡吧。”  
许朝阳在一辆大奔前站定，掏出车钥匙，正欲按下按钮，耳边便响起断断续续的脚步声。她将钥匙放回包中，循声看去，只见两个面目猥琐的不良一人一头抬着个人，嘴里还骂着什么。

捡尸？  
许朝阳悄声凑近。

只听其中一人骂道：“草，这小子看着瘦，抬起来真他妈重。”  
另一人嘿嘿笑道：“累一时，爽一晚啊。”  
“嘿嘿那是，这小子倒是长得水灵。看他这模样，后边应该是个雏儿。醉成这样，真他妈活该。”

许朝阳只消一眼便认出那“醉尸”，这不正是刚才灌人反自灌的小哥吗。

虽说看着挺放浪一小哥，但被捡尸开后门也太惨了。  
许朝阳微微颔首，向那二人疾奔而去，几息之间将其放倒。  
随后抱起地上醉意深沉的黎明，快步走向大奔。

纯黑床单上，男子赤着上身，下衣凌乱，双手在精瘦腰间胡乱摸着，嘴中咕哝不断。  
“热，热，热················……”  
莹白面颊红潮微起，上半身骨肉匀婷，白嫩肌理，被黑色床单衬得极其诱惑。

黎明刚洗完澡出来，眼前便是这番景致。  
她静默半响，缓步走向床边，伸手探向黎明额头时手腕突然被他握住，并带向胸前，一路下滑。微糙指腹擦过娇嫩肌肤，激得本就飘忽的咕哝颤得愈发零碎。

黎明眉头紧锁，眼底墨色渐浓。

“啧，你自找的。”  
2.  
偌大卧室内，喘息呻吟萦绕了半响，水声方起，伴着渐响的肉体拍击声。  
数秒过后，水声和啪啪声盖过呻吟。

只见一女子正压着男子，将其双膝压至胸前承m形，腰间动作不断，下体连接处白沫涌出，粗长狰狞在红嫩菊穴进进出出，啪声清脆，淫液四溅。

男子双目紧闭，面色潮红，双唇微张，轻声哼哼，像是享受的紧。  
修长双手松松扣着许朝阳的小臂，伴着大开大合的动作，顺着小臂渐渐下滑。

小臂嫩滑微痒的触感于正处在兴头上的许朝阳无异于火上浇油。

许朝阳托起身下白臀，一拔一撞，逐渐深入。

汗水滴落，渗入身下一片狼藉潮湿的黑色床单。  
恰如理智隐没于无边肉欲


End file.
